This invention relates generally to apparatus for detecting the fall or immersion of a person or object into a body of water. More particularly, it relates to apparatus for sounding an alarm in the case of a sudden or accidental fall of a person or object into a swimming pool or other body of water, or a more gradual sinking into the water.
Devices previously proposed for such use comprise a sensor located on the water surface or on a confining wall, whereby the sensor is operative over a limited area adjacent the device. A drawback of such devices is that their utility and reliability are localized and do not include the whole perimeter and area of the swimming pool or other water body. The degree of effectiveness of the device therefore depends on the water area.
An object of the present invention is to provide detection and alarm apparatus that is effective and reliable for any water area.
A very significant and frequently the most important safety hazard in swimming pools is the fall of a child or other person from the side of a swimming pool, which may occur at any point around the perimeter. It is a second object of this invention to provide detection and alarm means that are equally effective and reliable to sound an alarm and locate the place of an accidental fall from any point around the perimeter of a pool of any size, shape or area.
A further object is to detect accidental falls, whether sudden or resulting from slow movement as in the case of a sinking person.